$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {4} & {4} \\ {1} & {3} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {3} & {2} \\ {4} & {2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}+{0} & {4}+{3} & {4}+{2} \\ {1}+{4} & {3}+{2} & {-2}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {7} & {6} \\ {5} & {5} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$